Extracurricular Activity
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Secondary Romance Drabble Series where the minor digidestined, tamers and family members are paired with major counterparts. Unlike '132', I won't do them all. Chapter 9 is called 'Schoolhouse Roll', and it's a Tommy and Shinya pairing. Please R&R!
1. American Dream of Mine: Mimi and Michael

Extracurricular Activity 

You out there are probably wondering 'What? Another romance drabble series from Rave The Rich?', and I answer 'Yes'. Here's the deal. 'Rule of 132' is very strict in its format. Only the major digidestined or tamers are involved in that series, and there are no crossovers in that series, either. I'm not gonna guarantee crossovers in this one, but what you WILL get are couples that you won't find in 'Rule of 132' due to the minor roles that certain digidestined, tamers, or those that were kinda sorta in that role had.

Expect to see major digidestined and tamers paired with minor players, including (but not limited to) June Motomiya, Alice McCoy (Tamers), Michael (Adventure 02), Willis (Adventure 02), and many others. Here's the first chapter, Mimi and Michael.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 1- American Dream of Mine: Mimi and Michael)

* * *

Popping the cork on the bottle of sparkling apple cider, Michael takes two wine glasses out of the cellar and awaits the time on the clock to come up at 9:00 pm, just in time for Fourth of July fireworks. 

"Mimi," Michael begins, pouring the bubbly drink, "With your permission, I would like to propose a toast."

Mimi plays along with Michael's giddy attitude and asks "To what or who exactly would you like to propose this toast, Michael?"

"To the 232nd birthday of my home nation and your adoptive nation," Michael answers, "To...us being accepted to Columbia University in the Fall, to our loving families for accepting us as a couple and being nothing but supportive of the love we share. To our fellow digidestined friends all around the world. May they continue to keep the unity that we hold near and dear to their hearts like we do."

"And finally," Michael concludes, "I'd like to toast to the American Dream," Michael smiles, reiterating, "My own personal American Dream."

"You know, Michael," Mimi wonders, "I've been in the United States for something like seven or eight years, and everyone keeps talking about the 'American Dream', and you have to go and seek out your own American Dream. What is it, exactly?"

"Well," Michael starts, "The so-called American Dream can mean different things to different people. It can mean having your dream job and being your own boss. It can mean settling down with a wife, dog, house, picket fence and 2.2 kids. It can even mean preserving your life, health and strength well into old age." Michael again smiles as he gives Mimi her sparkling cider glass. "To me though, the American dream of mine is..." Michael halts his speech to give Mimi a kiss as the first firework is shot up into the air in front of their apartment window.

When Michael releases the kiss, he concludes his definition of The American Dream by saying "Your Love," to Mimi.

Mimi shivers for a moment and then clangs her glass against Michael's, proclaiming "Here, here," as she brings Michael forward for another kiss.

Michael is left a bit overwhelmed, and then declares to Mimi while the fireworks display is in full swing, "If this is an American Dream, then please don't wake me up."

* * *

A/N: Pure fluff that you would more often than not expect from Rave The Rich. 

I have no problem giving Michael/Mimi the name of **BigAppleShipping**.

Some things that I'd like to explain about this project that differ from 'Rule of 132'. First off, do not expect me to write a drabble every day for these. As the project title suggests, this is extra activity for me. At the most, expect 25 drabbles, and at the least, expect 12-15. Again, this is for minor digidestined and tamers who will be paired with either each other or the major digidestined/tamers. I may do crossovers, but it's not that likely.

Second of all, because of the erratic style of updating that this project has compared to it's big brother, there will be no guessing as to the next pairing. I will switch back and forth between series (i.e., one pairing could have a couple in Adventure and the next one could have a couple from Data Squad).

But one thing hasn't changed. Read, review, and tell Rave The Rich what you think!


	2. Hard to Deal: Yoshi and Kristy

Extracurricular Activity 

Always making it's parents proud, it's 'Extracurricular Activity'! Now, it's time for another one of those so-called offbeat couples (as if 'Rule of 132' doesn't specialize in them), this time, the pairing comes from the world of Digimon Savers/Data Squad. So here for your reading pleasure is Yoshino 'Yoshi' Fujieda and Kristy Damon (And Jeff Nimoy just reported that the dub surname for Marcus and Kristy is now 'Damon'). Enjoy, okay?

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Savers/Data Squad is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 2- Hard to Deal: Yoshi and Kristy)

* * *

She is 20 years old. She describes herself as an open lesbian, with not even a passing interest in guys since about the age of 11. She's Kristy Damon, a third year student at university with an 'A-' average. Ever since realizing her feelings about six years ago until about the time she entered University, she had remained what her parents Spencer and Sayuri would consider a 'good girl', until she came into her life.

She is 30 years old and though she would tell people that she is straight as an arrow, she is actually a closet bisexual. She is Yoshino Fujieda, though close friends and associates call her by her nickname 'Yoshi', and she is a police officer, who very recently ascended the ranks to become a Sergeant.

Yoshi grew up in a family of older girls and women, and often times felt insecurities because of it. Overtime, she developed an inferiority complex, especially during the holidays when her siblings would bring their husbands and children to celebrate while she was all alone...or so they thought.

It is hard to say what spearheaded Yoshi and Kristy's relationship. After a surprise encounter at a party two years ago, they clicked, and became good friends. But after the party, it seemed like for Yoshi, family, marrying into money, a palanquin set with jewels and the like did not matter nearly as much as Kristy Damon. Just hearing that name gave her chills. They were good chills, but chills nevertheless. Talking to Kristy about it, they decided to go out on what both parties considered a 'test date'.

As far as each other was concerned, the test date was passed with flying colors, and they are now a couple...that nobody knows about. Kristy is somewhat disappointed at times as she finds the decade older Yoshi hard to deal with in terms of public affection, but nevertheless, the good in their relationship far outweighs the bad.

Yoshi doesn't mean any harm, but she has her reasons for keeping her love affair with Kristy a secret. It is not the Marcus factor, as he remains a Digital World Guardian after 12 years, and has not yet returned from home since staying with Agumon. It is however in their best interests personally and professionally to play up just being friends. Yoshi was the oldest (by far) and had to be the adult.

To some of those closed minded people that just didn't understand, it wouldn't look right, but to Yoshi, not having Kristy at all as opposed to having Kristy in private was much worse for her. Yoshi knew that she was hard to deal with in terms of her keeping their love a secret even to close family for both her and Kristy, but "One day," as she always says to Kristy, "I won't be so hard to deal with when the world isn't as hard to deal with."

Kristy won't hold her breath just yet. She'll just lose it kissing Yoshi.

* * *

A/N: Not being able to show your love is indeed sad. Not being able to express your love the way you want to with your partner in public is likewise sad. But staying with your partner despite those obstacles, well...I consider very few things to be happier in terms of their importance to the bottom line. That's what this drabble is all about.

For those who are a fan of another fic I write called 'A Confession Gone Awry', you can see elements of this despair that Yoshi and Kristy face not being able to be all they want to be in a couple in upcoming chapters of that story. The only difference being that the fandom is Pokemon and the couple is Zoey and Dawn.

So for the pairing that has one of the greatest age gaps in all the franchise, I thought the name **GenerationShipping** was more than just a good fit.

So, you now know what to do! Read, review, and tell Rave The Rich what you thought! I won't bite, I promise.


	3. Will You Marry Me?: Tao and Shibumi

Extracurricular Activity 

Staying after school to make the grade, it's 'Extracurricular Activity'! It's time for Tamers, folks! Here are two characters that you don't often see for sure. Remember the Wild Bunch? Well, the next pairing has two members of the Wild Bunch in what can only be described as laugh your butt off craziness! It's Janyuu 'Tao' Wong and Goro 'Shibumi' Mizuno, going all the way back to 1984. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 3- Will You Marry Me?: Tao and Shibumi)

* * *

SAN FRANCISCO 1984

Waddling out of the bar with his friend Goro Mizuno in tow, a drunken Janyuu Wong slurs the words to the song 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson while attempting to do the same dance from the music video...and failing miserably. When Tao, as he is known by the many other members of the Wild Bunch gets into the part of the dance in which Michael would fondle his crotch, a significantly less inebriated Shibumi (Mizuno's nickname) would see it, and laugh to himself as his friend would let go of his inhibitions after a night of drinks.

"Beat it, beat it!" Tao continues, "Oh! What a song, Shibumi! I feel like it's speaking just to me, you know?"

Shibumi tells his friend 'Yes' just to humor him. Shibumi is then surprised to find Janyuu turned in his direction and looking directly into his eyes.

"Do you mind if I tell you something?" Tao asks. "I need to tell you something very important."

"What's that, Tao?" Shibumi seriously inquires.

Tao stares at Shibumi for a few seconds before he then starts to cry. Shibumi doesn't know how to react so he stays silent until Tao blurts out the words "I love you!"

Shibumi is shocked out of his shoes and says "What?", before he realizes that he's proclaiming this in a drunken haze.

"My folks won't accept us," Tao says as he is now holding Shibumi in a hug, "but I'm happy knowing that we'll be together."

"Tao," Shibumi exclaims trying to restore control to the scenario yet still playing to Janyuu's whims, "I love you too, but don't you think we're going too quick?"

"Will you marry me, Shibumi?" Tao blurts out as he goes down to one knee seemingly ignoring everything that Mizuno had just said. The problem is that when Tao attempted to go down to one knee, he hit his head on the concrete sidewalk, knocking him out cold.

Shibumi kneels down to his friend and carefully turns him over. He finds that Tao has only a small cut in the middle of his forehead. After checking to see that he is all right, Shibumi then blushes as he realizes that he told Tao that he loved him. Indeed, he did love his friend as exactly that, but he just wondered how even in a drunken state Tao could formulate such an inquiry.

Then Shibumi just laughs to himself and says out loud. "Forget it! He's just drunk!" Shibumi then picks up Tao in a fireman's carry position and sends him home to sleep off his feelings of _engaged_ bliss.

* * *

A/N: All I can say is I hope you laughed!

Tao/Shibumi is nine times out of ten a couple that you NEVER even considered, so going out of the box with this drabble was probably a good thing. This is quite out of the box if I do say so myself.

I'm going to give them the name **PaloAltoShipping** after the school that the members of the Monster Makers (Wild Bunch) attended.

So you know what to do now! Read, review and tell me what you thought!


	4. The Right Way: Keenan and Kristy

Extracurricular Activity 

It's apple never has a worm inside of it, it's 'Extracurricular Activity'! Time for another Data Squad drabble, and this time, I'm probably going to reveal something to people that might not have known it. This pairing is Keenan Crier and Kristy Damon. You might be asking yourself 'Rave, who the heck is Keenan Crier?' Well, Keenan happens to be Ikuto Noguchi's dub name, and I'll just say that it is the oddest dub name for the franchise that I've ever seen, but I REALLY like it, nevertheless. Enjoy! This is a very sweet drabble.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Data Squad is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 4- The Right Way: Keenan and Kristy)

* * *

She has known the Crier family for several years, and the Criers have likewise gotten to know Kristy and the Damons as well, but Keenan insisted that they do it either the right way or not at all. Keenan and Kristy are both now 15 years old, are dating and have been dating for only about a week. It is Keenan's wish to formally introduce Kristy to his parents Kevin and Michelle Crier as his girlfriend.

Kristy thought it was useless for Keenan to go through that kind of trouble and called it odd, but nevertheless she came to the Crier residence on Tuesday afternoon for a study date and dinner afterwards. After about three straight hours of studying the various subjects like Algebra, the history of Japan prior to the Common Era, Japanese language arts and the like, Kevin calls Keenan and Kristy from the kitchen to come see him and Michelle.

It turns out that instead of having dinner at home, the Criers took Kristy, Keenan, and Keenan's six year old sister Yuka out to the nearby Japanese steak house. Here, everyone gaily chows down on filet mignon, shrimp, lobster, sushi, potstickers and enjoyed their meal with several glasses of hot green tea. When it came time for Kristy and the Criers to order dessert, they all agreed to order one large melonpan flavored with caramel. It is at this moment that Keenan takes charge of the table setting once the waiter leaves their area once again.

"Umm...mom? Dad?" Keenan nervously begins, "I have something important that I have to do, and I think that it's important that I do this the right way."

Kevin and Michelle look at each other oddly, but turn their attention back to Keenan, with Mr. Crier explaining "Okay, Keenan. You can tell us whatever you want. No worries. What...what are you doing, exactly?"

"Keenan," Kristy interjects, "is this really necessary? I know they'll understand!"

"Mom? Dad?" Keenan starts, ignoring Kristy's words, yet turning to her direction "I'd like you to meet Kristy Damon; my new girlfriend," to which Keenan gives the girl a kiss on her near cheek. Kristy blushes, and Yuka shows her childish disgust with a response of "EWWW! Keenan's got cooties now!"

The rest of the Crier family is silent for a moment before Kristy starts to snicker. Not too long afterwards, Keenan joins his girlfriend, and finally the Crier parents laugh it up before Kevin regains order.

"Keenan," Mr. Crier remarks, "I must say you are quite the gentleman for saying that. You and Kristy make a good couple, and your mother and I will support both of you."

"Thanks, Keenan," Michelle addendums, "for doing this the right way."

"See?" Keenan confidently states. "I knew they'd appreciate it!"

As the caramel melonpan is brought to their table, Kristy shrugs and softly tells Keenan to "Just shut up and eat."

"Honey," Michelle Crier exclaims to Kevin, "How cute! They're already arguing like a couple."

* * *

A/N: What can I say? It's really cute, especially the comments from Yuka, but once Keenan has set his mind to something, it's hard to sway him into another direction. He obviously cares for his family, be they human or digimon, and wants to do things the way he thinks they should be done. It turned out great in the end for this young couple, though.

Some clarification is needed here. First of all, potstickers are a type of Japanese dumpling that can contain several fillings. Marcus had a friend in the series who's father made them for a living.

Melonpans are another type of baked product. It is French bread covered in cookie dough and can have several flavors and fillings that aren't necessarily melon related.

So as far as names, Keenan/Kristy will get the name **BackDownToEarthShipping**, symbolistic of Keenan returning back home to his family after the episode that sent him to the digital world, and the fact that Kristy always seemed like a down to earth type of kid to me.

Now's the time to read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you thought!


	5. Mile High Welcome: Davis and Willis

Extracurricular Activity 

Everybody nosedive head on into your studies, it's 'Extracurricular Activity'! Enjoy Davis and Willis, everyone!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 5- Mile High Welcome: Davis and Willis)

* * *

The nickname of the city of Denver, Colorado is the Mile-High City. It is named this because the altitude of the city is right around 5,280 feet, or one mile high. A lesser known fact about the city is that it is the host of the largest International Airport in the entire United States in Denver International Airport. As a means of reference, two Manhattan Islands can fit inside of DIA.

But the sheer size of the airport can be absolutely overwhelming to anyone that has never been there before, like Davis Motomiya, who has chosen the state of Colorado for his spring break activities for two reasons; reason number one is that when you get the opportunity to go skiing in the Rocky Mountains, you don't want to pass that opportunity up, and reason number two is because it gives him and excuse to see his boyfriend Willis once again.

Due to a planned temporary downtime for the digital world ports, Davis had no choice but to take several connecting airplanes to Denver. Once arriving to the airport, passing through security and baggage claim, all Davis has to do now is find Willis. A task that is easier said than done.

Telling Willis some details about his flight, Davis and Willis were able to find out that Davis would end up in Concourse A, so Willis asked Davis before his connecting flight to make sure that he does not leave Concourse A so he does not get lost.

That was the plan, but there is a problem. Davis has been waiting in the walkways of Concourse A for the last 10-15 minutes and he's absolutely famished. No one can really blame anybody for this but himself because he's been traveling on jets for over 15 hours and he has had absolutely nothing to eat. He notices that not that far away from where he is standing, there is a food court, but Willis told him not to leave the concourse. Deciding that a quick stop for a snack couldn't hurt, he heads for the food court and to a nearby snack stand.

As he waits in a line of about three people, he is tapped on the shoulder by someone he assumes is a complete stranger. When he turns around, he gets what can only be described as a 'Traditional Mile High Welcome' as he gets kissed by his blonde haired beau Willis.

Happy to have found him inside of this labyrinth that the locals call an airport, Davis asks him "How did you know I'd be here? You told me to stay in the concourse!"

Willis doesn't say anything. Instead, he rubs his boyfriend's muscular belly before informing him "I know your heart."

* * *

A/N: All of the facts about the Denver International Airport are true, including the one where you can fit two Manhattan Islands inside of it and still have room left over. Amazing.

Davis and Willis will get the name of **PeakShipping**. They both live in areas where there are several mountains.

Until next time, read, review and let me know what you thought of this!


	6. The Real McCoy: Takato and Alice

Extracurricular Activity

It's the first to enter class and the first to leave, it's 'Extracurricular Activty'! One of my fans is a big supporter of this pairing, so I decided to give it a shot. This is for you, KFD! Enjoy Takato/Alice everyone!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 6- The Real McCoy: Takato and Alice)

* * *

Nobody that I know can compare to her. She is...words fail to describe it, but I love every minute of the speechlessness. After trying to tell people for many years what it is about Alice McCoy that makes me melt like ice cream on a June afternoon, many conversations resulted in very brief and open ended responses of 'She is,' and I've subscribed to the belief for years; she just is, and I love her for being 'just is'. 

Walking through the streets with Alice at times can be quite an event in and amongst itself. The faces of the jealous people walking by are quite a treat for both of us. To have the opportunity to see such a unique and loving couple is rare and whenever the chance arises, it must be taken. Indeed, we may cause people to stare; Alice with her gothic attire that she has not strayed away from in the past 15 or so years, and me, a regular plain John Doe that under any other circumstance is just another face in the crowd.

Now admittedly, neither of us are quite naive in our reasoning. We know what the world is thinking wondering how a guy like me ends up with a girl like Alice, and believe me when I say that I have no clue what it is that attracted her to me or vice versa, until I turned on the television one day, and a product talked about how it was the real McCoy. After first laughing at the inclusion of my girlfriend's surname in a TV commercial, I decided to dig deeper, and I found that the term describes something authentic and legitimate.

The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. The more it makes sense, the more I'm happy with what I have. I'm the lucky one in this relationship, even though she's Irish, 'cause it's not often you get the real McCoy.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than most of my other drabbles, but this one I like. I know I can't be the only one who made the joke about Alice being 'The real McCoy' after hearing her last name. To me, this is a curious pairing because I've always wondered if Alice is actually dead in the one scene she had in Tamers and she came back down to Earth as a complex mirage designed to grant the Tamers the power to bioemerge digivolve. 

This is my first drabble after wrapping up 'Rule of 132'.

I'll give this pairing of Takato and Alice the name of AmericanGothicShipping, and it has nothing to do with the painting either.

The next pair will actually come sooner than you might think. It will be a first for me and the 138 drabbles I've done. It's a digimon/digimon pair. So until next time, this is Rave reminding you to read and review!


	7. Spread 'Em and Fly!: Patamon and Gatomon

Extracurricular Activity 

Finally done with the final finals, it's 'Extracurricular Activity'! In the last drabble, I said that I would do a digimon/digimon pairing, and what many of you might not know is that this will be a first for yours truly. Originally, I wanted to do a poll asking you my readers to determine for me which pair to do, but an idea came to me like flicking a lightbulb on, and this drabble was born. Enjoy Patamon and Gatomon, everyone!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 7- Spread 'Em and Fly!: Patamon and Gatomon)

* * *

The only words in the dictionary that can accurately describe today are 'Lazy Sunday,' but even that is somewhat of a misnomer. Even though Mimi's hometown of New York is known as the city that never sleeps, Tokyo might argue such a title, as people line up from shop to shop and aisle to aisle to either continue or wrap up their Christmas shopping at the many stores in and around town.

With school out, it's an ample time for college students like TK and Kari to earn some extra money for their family and friend's gifts along with some money to blow on themselves. Unfortunately, due to work, the two aren't able to spend as much time with their digimon partners as they would like. Realizing this, the two devised a system so that both Patamon and Gatomon would spend time together while they all went to work. During this particular day, the mating monsters are watching a rerun of Miyazaki's _Spirited Away_, as it goes into another commercial.

"Awww, man!" Gatomon exclaims, really getting into the movie, even though she has already seen it several times. The digital feline sighs before turining to her companion and telling him, "Commercials are the Devimon," to which Patamon reacts by hysterically laughing. Seemingly getting a rise out of her partner for the first time in what feels like ages, Gatomon decides to further escalate the feeling by rubbing Patamon's belly, causing him to laugh louder than even Gatomon thought he could.

After almost a minute of this playing, Gatomon suddenly stops. Patamon is very much confused at the halt to action, and asks his mate "What happened? We were having fun for once! Why did you..." Patamon ceases speaking when he sees it. It's a commercial for the energy drink Red Bull; a drink that claims to 'Give You Wings'. The theme of this particular ad deals with Santa's reindeer not being able to fly until they all drink some of the magic nectar.

When the commercial ends, Gatomon turns to Patamon with caring and concerned eyes. Holding her belly, she seriously asks him "Will our baby have wings, Pata?"

Patamon grins for just a second before gently grabbing hold of Gatomon's shoulders and explaining to the computerized cat, affirming, "Of course! And not just because we're both angels, either. Whatever he--" Gatomon gives Patamon the look silently telling him to drop his sexism, "or she does, I know that they'll always fly high, because they'll have the best parents in the world." Patamon then rubs his nose with Gatomon's, finishing his speech by whispering into Gatomon's ear the word, 'Us.'

It was at this moment Gatomon flew right into Patamons wings and arms as the closing credits to the movie run on the screen.

* * *

A/N: The fact is that the best parents in the world give us the best children in the world, and that's the onus of Patamon's assurance to Gatomon that no matter what, their child will have wings. He or she will indeed fly high because they will get out of the gate well.

I don't know what it is, but my mother confirmed it. I've always liked looking at the credits to any movie or TV show. When I was young, I'd get mad if my folks turned to another channel while they were rolling. To an extent, this is still somewhat true.

This is a semi-holiday fic if there ever was one. It also plays off how our minds will subconsciously trust the advertisements (they do have addictive qualities, by the way) that can be found in the radio and television commercials, product placements and billboards that are out there in the world. They do give off subliminal messages, some good and some bad, but nevertheless, the main objective of these advertisers is to sell product, which they more often than not do with a few glaring exceptions like Crystal Pepsi, New Coke and Betamax. Ahh, memories.

Okay! I know that there are a lot of people out there who like this pairing, and I'm sure this will garner many hits. Thinking of names, **AngelShipping** came to mind almost immediately, and I doubt anyone out there will disagree with me when I say that it really does fit. Really.

Before the holiday comes and goes, you'll probably get another holiday themed drabble out of me. If you want to request a pair, private message this author. Until then, this is Drabble Dominator Rave The Rich reminding you all to read and review! Until next time...


	8. One Wish: June and Matt

Extracurricular Activity 

I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy 'Extracurricular Activity'! And after giving my fans of my pokemon work a special treat, my fans of digimon drabbles get their present with this Christmas themed drabble with the pairing of Matt Ishida and June Motomiya. Enjoy and happy holidays!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 8- One Wish: June and Matt)

* * *

I look at the faces of the parents of young children in the mall. I know exactly what they're thinking, and in my opinion, they probably should be concerned, but I don't know what else to do. I've been moping about throughout the holiday season because June isn't with me. They say that Christmas and the holidays should be spent with the people that you love, and I couldn't agree more.

Now don't get me wrong. Every Christmas that I get to spend with TK, my parents and the rest of the digidestined is greater than the last one, but June is...something else entirely. When I think about June, no matter what my life situation is, everything is better. Food tastes better, cloudy days become brighter, songs have more meaning to me and my fans, and my whole world is looking up.

I think about this, and then I smile as I make my way to his lap. For the last 20 minutes, I've been in a line to see Santa Claus. I haven't done this since I was about eight years old, but like I said, I don't know where else to turn. I don't mind giving her a phone call, but just to see her and not get another gift for the next five years (save a new acoustic guitar) would make this Christmas the best ever.

Gathering my courage in the face of the dirty looks of the soccer moms in attendance, I sit on Santa's lap. With a familiar call of 'Ho Ho Ho,' he asks me what I would like for Christmas this year, and I explain to him "Well, Santa...you see, I have only one wish this year. My girlfriend June Motomiya is an Army nurse, and...during war time, we all thought she would be coming home, but," I'm trying not to get emotional when I tell this story, but it's hard not to. "Something came up, and...no one knows if she'll be coming home this year." Even though the moms might not have supported my being here initially, they have now gotten behind me after hearing my story. A few of them even have tears in their eyes, like I do.

"Santa," I tell him, "If I had one wish, it would be for you to..."

"Matt?" I hear a voice call, but it couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be her. I turn to both sides of me, and see a young redhead with wild hair and a military outfit on, and...even though she was standing before me, I had to be sure it was her. I had to be sure my wish came true.

"June?"

"Yeah," she replies, as she wraps me in a rib-crushing hug as I tear up and the crowd of mommies and their kids applaud the scene, but I could care less who was there, if anyone.

I like to think that divine intervention played a part in bringing June back together with me as I look to the jolly old man sitting down in the red suit. I mouth him a 'thank you' as he nods back to me, and I finally got it.

All I needed was some faith that she would be here, and here she is.

* * *

A/N: That's what the holidays are all about, people; being able to celebrate Christmas or whatever holiday you may celebrate with the ones you love. As the song goes, 'Christmas/New Years just ain't Christmas/New Years without the one you love'.

Yes, I know it's over 500 words, but for the holiday's, I'll make an exception.

June and Matt. I like this pair, and I'll give it the name **DeadheadShipping**, due to June's dedicated following of the Teenage Wolves, similar to a deadhead following the Grateful Dead.

Until next time, this is Rave, reminding you to read and review, and once more, Happy Holidays!


	9. Schoolhouse Roll: Tommy and Shinya

Extracurricular Activty 

Ready to come back for the spring semester, it's 'Extracurricular Activity'! New chapters of this will be made throughout the year, and the first of the chapters in the year 2008 featuring secondary characters in the 'Digimon' franchise includes the shouen-ai pairing of Tommy Himi and Shinya Kanbara, the younger brother of Takuya Kanbara. Enjoy another 'rarest of rare' pairings from the Rave Master!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes no money from doing this either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 9- Schoolhouse Roll: Tommy and Shinya)

* * *

"Himi, Tomoki?"

"Here, Katarashi-sensei," Tommy calmly answers as he puts the finishing touches on his note to the person who sits directly in front of him during class, Shinya Kanbara.

"Kanbara, Shinya?" the instructor drones.

While Shinya can't help but gloss over the fact that he and Himi-chan's names are next to each other in the roll, the teacher just asked if he is in class or not. While he clearly is in class, the instructor only accepts verbal consent. "Here, sensei," Shinya unconsciously answers as he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around carefully so as not to draw any unwanted attention to himself or Tommy, Shinya looks at the folded sheet of notebook paper in the boy's hand and takes it without saying a word, and turns back around in his seat to read it.

As he reads through the first sentence talking about how boring the sixth grade has been for them since starting it six weeks ago, a stern calling of his full name jolts Shinya Kanbara back to reality, which apparently looks a lot like his sixth grade teacher, Katarashi Minami.

"What was that...thing that was just passed to you by Himi-san?" she asks.

Attempting to play dumb, Shinya covers the refolded document with his notebook and asks his teacher, "Wha-What thing, Katarashi-sensei?"

Growing extremely impatient with Shinya Kanbara, Ms. Katarashi points to Shinya's notebook and answers, "That note under your notebook. The one you seem to want to hide like a skeleton in the closet, when you know that note passing is very much forbidden--Dear god." Ms. Katarashi face palms when she sees Tommy directly behind Shinya with his signature orange tam-like hat. While the teacher walks up to Tommy, it bides Shinya enough time to destroy the evidence by tearing up the apparent love note while Tommy hears from the teacher, "Himi-san, what have I told you time and time again about wearing that mushroom cap that you call a hat in my classroom? Take it off, now!"

Wasting no time, Tommy removes the hat, knowing that his boyfriend's note will not become anyone else's business. Sure, they can be a handful at times, but loving each other didn't mean they couldn't have some harmless fun.

"Now," Katarashi-sensei speaks, believing she has regained control of the class once more, "Where is that note, Kanbara-san?"

Again, Shinya asks the teacher, "What note?" Losing her patience, she lifts Shinya's notebook from his desk to find absolutely nothing. No longer having the heart to push the issue any further, Katarashi-sensei walks back to her desk and continues to call the roll.

While the teacher is occupied once more, Shinya thanks Tommy for running interference while he disposed of the note. Shinya also tells Tommy, "Tell me what it said during recess. Meet me in the bathrooms as usual?"

"Okay," Tommy reluctantly answers and then devilishly thinks, 'but it's no fun unless you read it, and I can see you blush in embarrassment.'

* * *

A/N: Like I said in the author's foreward, you've probably never thought about this pairing before, as the only times that we see Shinya are at his birthday party, which is around the same time Takuya and the others got their cryptic text messages. For the record, I can't find any Shimoki (Shinya/Tomoki) fics out there on the web.

A tam is more like a cap than a hat, and it's knitted. You'll often find Rastafarians, especially those with dreadlocks, wearing tams, and Tommy's hat always reminded me of a tam, even though it isn't knitted.

The title comes from the old ABC Saturday morning microseries 'Schoolhouse Rock', where three minute shorts used animation and music (not necessarily rock) to teach and entertain elementary school kids in their various subjects.

Shinya and Tommy will get the name of **JoyShipping**, for their happy dispositions.

Let me know of my efforts with this one by reading and reviewing! See you for drabble number 10!


End file.
